


100 Themes Challenge - Dragon Age

by RavenImpulse



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5313458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenImpulse/pseuds/RavenImpulse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some stories about the lovable characters of the Dragon Age Universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Themes Challenge - Dragon Age

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to get back into writing and I thought that this would be a good way to do it. This is my first ever fanfiction so let me know what you think!

She stood back in the shadows watching as the dirty blonde haired man was purposely irritated that mage, whatever it was sounded important. She kept to the shadows until the mage had disappeared and it was just the well-built man “Do I even want to know what that was about?” She asked stepping out of the shadows and into the sunlight. She could tell that she had startled him.

“Maybe, maybe not. I use to be a Templar, well kind of, I never finished my training” He paused bringing his hand up to awkwardly rub the back of his head before letting it fall to his side, “I ended up becoming a Grey Warden instead.” He finished proudly. Alistair made his way down the stairs and approached the new comer, now that the sun wasn’t shinning in his eyes he could get a better look at her. She had bright red hair done up in a braid bun. She had olive skin, stormy grey eyes that remind him of the ocean during a terrible storm, which possessed great sadness, and her lips were paid blood red. If he didn’t know better he would have sworn that this was Lady Cousland standing in front of him, “It couldn’t be…” He muttered to himself, “There is no way”. Bryce Cousland would never let his daughter come fight at Ostagar, it was rumoured that he was considering handing Highever over to her instead of his son.

He was brought out of his internal monologue by a voice “I’m Adeline C….” She trailed off, taking a moment to collect herself, “You know, you probably shouldn’t annoy the Grand Cleric too much, she might get one of those mages to turn you into a frog.” Alistair could see the playfulness in her eyes now, gone was whatever troubling her, at least for the time being “We wouldn’t want that now would we?” He laughed as he extended his hand out towards her, “I’m Alistair by the way,” He added almost as an afterthought.

She took his hand and shook it, “It’s nice to meet you Alistair. Now we’re supposed to go find Duncan so we can start this joining ceremony? He’s being rather secretive about it, any chance you can shed some light on this?” She let go off his hand and looked at him with inquisitive eyes, “I mean why all the secrecy?”

“Sorry Adeline, Duncan made it very clear that I’m not to ruin the surprise,” Alistair replied awkwardly, “Hey I’ll race you back to Duncan. Ready? Go!” With that the pair sped through the camp each trying to get to Duncan the fastest.  
***

“Hey, no fair!” Alistair whined when saw Adeline sitting down beside Duncan playing with her war hound, “How did you beat me here? I had a head start and everything?!” Plopping down beside her, stretching his legs out, “Is she yours?”

“Yeah, her name is Zoey, my dad gave her to me when she was just a pup…” Her voice cracked and Zoey just moved closure to her, almost as if sensing her mistress’ distress, which is possible mabri are very intelligent, “You can pet her if you want.” Adeline said with only a slight tremble in her voice, thankfully she was spared having to reply by Duncan.

“Alistair, Adeline, I would like you to meet our two other recruits, Daveth and Ser Jory.” At the mention of their names the pair stopped talking and step forward to greet the new comers, “The four of you are task to head into the Wilds and bring back three veils of darkspawn blood and since you’ll already be out there I’m going to ask you to retrieve some old Grey Warden treaties that could prove useful. Alistair will know there they are. Be ---”

Before Duncan could finish this warning he was interrupted by Ser Jory, “Lady Cousland!” He cried in surprise bowing to her, “What are you doing here? Fergus passed through here yesterday, but did not mention we’d be seeing you. Everyone was expecting your father to bring the rest of the troops today, did you accompany him?” Alistair could see Adeline become more troubled with each passing second, “I was given permission to leave Redcliff to join my wife in Highever, we’re expecting our first child. What news of Highever can you give me?”

Adeline looked like a kicked puppy, gone was the strong noble women, she looked so small in vulnerable, she opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. She took a deep breath, meeting Alistair’s eyes, “Highever….Highever has fallen.” She spoke tonelessly, “We were betrayed by Arl Howe and his men. He killed mother and father. Highever has fallen.”


End file.
